Silver and Gold
by Eponine722
Summary: What happens when fairies are born from the laughs of twins? The new fairies of Pixie Hollow, Clarion and Milori, must accept their roles in Pixie Hollow. Both fairies were born to rule, one to rule the warm seasons, and the other to rule the Winter. But what does that mean for their relationship?
1. Author's Note Opening Poem

**Hey guys , So this is my first Fanfic EVER! ****I'M so EXCITED! Reviews and Constructive criticism are much appreciated. Keep in mind i am new to this whole uploading thing, so if you notice my formatting is off just let me know!  
**

**Also this poem is the first thing i thought of when i wanted to write this story :) I DO NOT OWN TINKERBELL OR ANYTHING LINKED WITH IT.**

* * *

"_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire, _

_I hold with those who favor fire,_

_But if I had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate _

_To say that for destruction Ice _

_Is also great _

_And would suffice."_

_- Robert Frost _


	2. The First Laugh

**Hey guys! I know these are short, but im just getting started! **

* * *

In a small flat in the middle of London, a small family was enjoying their evening.

"Charlie, Lizzy! Smile for mommy!" Catherine cooed.

The twins simultaneously grinned at the sound of their mothers voice. Charlie, and Lizzy, formally known as Charles Jr. and Elizabeth, were only five months old, but full of energy. There was nothing Catherine and Charles wanted more, they loved their two beautiful children more than anything. They especially loved when they could catch special moments on the camera.

"Charles! Bring the camera in here, I think Lizzy is trying to laugh!"

Charles ran in with the camera already recording. Once he got in the room he suddenly stopped and just held the camera in place. There was just something special about watching his wife and two children. _Oh yeah! The twins!_ He remembered. He zoomed the camera in on the babies and his wife.

"Peek –a – boo!" Catherine squealed.

Just then the twins laughed for the first time.

"Did you get that, Charles?!"

"Of course darling, how could I have missed it!"

The twins' small, but cheerful, laugh rang through the entire flat.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the Pixie Dust Tree, the heartbeat of Pixie Hollow, awaiting the arrival of a new fairy.

"Here it comes!" A fairy yelled in excitement.

A loud gasp rang through air when not one, but two small flowers floated to the center of the room, and, as if that weren't shock enough, these two flowers weren't the normal snowy white. One of the flowers was bright gold, and the other was shimmering silver. All the fairies watched as pixie dust was ceremonially sprinkled on the new arrivals.

"Born of laughter, Clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here."

* * *

**Whats gonna happen to the new fairies?! Keep reading to find out! **


	3. The Inheritor

**Hey guys! Don't get too used to the quick updates, my mind just exploded tonight! However im about to get really busy over the next few weeks, but i will do my best to upload at least once a week! Again reviews and criticism much appreciated and feel free to PM me any suggestions as well! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to Pixie Hollow I'm Queen Liliana."

"Hello" the 2 timid fairies whispered.

Neither fairy looked at the other, they were too busy trying to understand why every fairy in Pixie Hollow was staring at them. They had no idea that their case was special, that no 2 fairies, born from different laughs, ever arrived in Pixie hollow at the same time. Finally one fairy, the girl, turned to look at the boy next to her. However, she noticed he looked like a man, his jaw line brought a strict look about his face, and his hair was an icy white, but it was his eyes that she found distinguished. There was a depth to them she could not explain, he seemed so stern, and yet, so vulnerable. He turned to look at her and she quickly looked away and blushed knowing she'd been caught staring, but she didn't notice he didn't look away. He noticed how her wings contrasted his; they were a brilliant gold that shimmered like the dust he had been sprinkled with earlier. She looked so graceful and loving, but he noticed a sense of propriety and class about her. And –

"Now" the queen startled him out of his thoughts, "I believe we better begin the ceremony, shall we?"

"Ceremony?" The two fairies said almost simultaneously.

"Why Yes! We must find your talent and give you a name," as if understanding their silent question she added "A talent is something you will excel at. It is how we will know where you belong in Pixie Hollow. Now, let's start with you sweet girl."

* * *

The young fairy was lead to the very middle of the room encircled in mushrooms. Just then, one fairy from every talent presented an item that would help the fairies discover who they would be in Pixie Hollow. As soon as they were laid out the young fairy felt drawn towards the water droplet, but as she approached it, she noticed all the surrounding talents began to glow along with the droplet. She took two more steps forward before the all the fairies were almost blinded by the bright gold light that shimmered from almost every talent. She did notice the talents next to the snowflakes did not shimmer, and wondered why that was so, but she was soon answered.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow, I have been looking to the stars to find my inheritor. As my time in Pixie Hollow comes to a close, I have been looking for someone who will be ready to stand in my place. Tonight, I believe I have found that person," and turning to the young fairy she stated "Would you be willing to watch over all of Pixie Hollow, and to govern every fairy justly, and graciously?

Not truly knowing any other thing to say they young fairy simply replied "Yes."

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow, I present: Her Highness Princess Clarion: future ruler of Pixie Hollow

All at once every fairy in Pixie Hollow leaped for joy, but quickly settled down after remembering there was still another talent to be found and name to be given.

"Now young man, I believe it is your turn."

* * *

**Whats gonna happen next?! :) **


	4. The Leader

**Hey guys I know these updates are short. My ideas come in short little bursts :) Im trying to update as much as i can since i will be going out of town soon and wont be able to upload. Again this is my first story ever! so let me know what you think! And let me know if you would rather like shorter chapters but they're updated faster or longer chapters but updates may take a little longer. Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**And a shout out to my first follower! Tangled4ever! :) Hope you like the story! **

* * *

He turned to the queen and nodded and walked over to the circle where the girl- Princess Clarion had received her… talents. Though he kept his head high and a stone like expression he was unsure what his talent would be and if it would be like Clarions. He studied the objects in front of him but was not drawn to one in particular, that is, until he noticed a small, perfect glowing snowflake. As he walked closer to it, the snowflake grew brighter. He reached out a grabbed it, and immediately shut his eyes from the blinding light it gave off.

"Fairies I give you a new Winter Fairy!" Then turning to the Minster of Winter added "Minister I believe this is your expertise"

The minister came into the middle of the open room "Fairies of Pixie Hollow. As you know the Winter Woods and the fairies in it work separately from the other season of Pixie Hollow, and it is difficult for me to manage on my own." Turning to the new winter Fairy she said "I would like you to help me lead the winter woods… Milori"

"I would be honored to uphold such a high position in Pixie Hollow" Milori eloquently answered.

"Spoken like a true leader" Queen Liliana announced "Now Minister, I believe we need to be getting you and Milori back to the Winter woods."

* * *

"We have to leave now?" Milori Questioned

"I'm afraid so your wings will not last in the heat unless you are wearing a special Ice amulet made by the tinker fairies."

"Not to worry Queen Liliana! We made one just in case the new fairy was a winter fairy!" One of the tinker fairies interrupted

"Very Well then we can all enjoy the festivities together!"

Clarion and Milori looked at each other and smiled.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys im sorry i haven't updated in a while. Ive got a lot of trips going on and sadly there is no way i can write during these trips. I really hope to get going again soon but, I'm also a little stuck for ideas... -.- PM me if u have an idea cause i am seriously stuck.**


End file.
